Ripper
RIPPER This pasta can also be named "The Ripper" However that name is already taken by another pasta. The Ripper is a 4 part video which was uploaded by the channel Michael Voorhees on YouTube. These videos contain footage of gruesome deaths and a real serial killer. They have been asked if they created the video, but they claimed many times that they had just found an iPod laying near a playground. And they decided to upload it. "The Ripper's Appearance" The Ripper from the video seems to be well built. He wears a grey parka with fur on the hood. He also wears a black mask which makes his face impossible to identify. He wears Nike shoes that are neon green-white-grey. He holds a huge machete with a ton of blood on it. Part 1 The first video (Part 1) begins with a teenager walking down an alley, who says his name is "Eric." He talks about how he wants to get his life on film. He suddenly looks up and sees a man standing at the end of the alley (This man is The Ripper) who starts swinging a machete around. Eric starts to jog away. He then turns around again and sees The Ripper start to run after him. Eric makes rude remarks about The Ripper such as "This guy is gay." After Eric runs across the road the camera shakes extremely violently (because of him running) and the video cuts. -Part 1 is shown below- Part 2 The second video does not take off where it stops. The second video starts with Eric walking into a deserted playground. He immediately takes refuge on the equipment. He turns around and sees The Ripper walking into the playground. He runs up the stairs and sees The Ripper leaning on a railing. Eric asks "What do you want?" and he slides down the slide. He then runs to the "Baby Park" and sees that the Ripper Had climbed up one piece of equipment right beside him. Eric runs to a picnic table area and sees The Ripper stumbling towards the same place. The Ripper tosses his machete, but he misses Eric. Eric then goes around the 2 tables and stands there. The Ripper jumps up onto the table and tackles Eric. The Ripper slices Eric (You can't see anything) screaming from Eric is heard and you see The Ripper towering over the camera. He puts his hand over the camera and cuts the video. -Part 2 is shown below- Part 3 Video 3 takes place 1 day after Eric's Chronicle. Now the phone is found by a much younger boy (Probably) named "Tommy." Tommy explains that his mom said he shouldn't be on YouTube, but he found a free phone so, what the heck. (That was just a summary of his words) He sees The Ripper standing beside a tree (I will not say everything Tommy said because he says a lot). The Ripper walks around the other side of the tree. Tommy begins to run. For some reason he runs around and comes back to the playground. One part came as shocking. The Ripper asks Tommy "Do you want candy?" it isn't clearly audible, but after clearing it up that is what is heard. Tommy says he's allergic and starts to run again. Tommy also explains that this guy is a "Ripper" which is where the title came from. The Ripper continues to ask the same question with Tommy giving the same answer. Tommy begins to trust The Ripper and he walks closer. Tommy starts asking questions like "Why do you have a machete?" the answer is "It's fake." The camera goes onto The Ripper again and it cuts. -Part 3 is shown below- Part 4 This one starts exactly where part 3 left off. Tommy starts to run from The Ripper. And the screen goes black for a while, but Tommy's screams are still heard. The camera is opened again and we see The Ripper grabbing onto Tommy. The Ripper lets go and they begin to converse while walking together. Tommy is still really nervous. They enter the playground again and The Ripper lets Tommy hold his machete. Suddenly The Ripper charges at Tommy and knocks him down. Tommy has his stomach slit open (Not known, but most likely) and you can hear his guts spilling out. He is screaming in pain, but he dies a few seconds later. we see The Ripper's shoes on the screen for a bit and the camera turns to his body. He towers over it for a bit until cutting the video. -Part 4 is shown below- Conclusion The Youtubers said they found the phone in the spot that Tommy was murdered. However all evidence seemed to be covered up. No shoe prints or blood. They also say that when they found it, the last video was said to be made 20 minutes ago. The whole thing was kept under protection. The parents of both Eric and Tommy were located, but they had decided not to be on any news program. Which was weird, speaking that there weren't any. This was the only footage ever found of this man and no one knows who else he has gotten. The town name will not e revealed either. If you however do find an iPod, check for any other footage of this maniac. Just hope the footage is not of your own murder... Category:Videos Category:Dismemberment Category:Computers and Internet